despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem
''Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem'' is a simulator ride attraction that opened at Universal Studios Florida on July 2, 2012, while its soft opening was on June 9. It also opened during April 10th, 2014 at Universal Studios Hollywood, and opened at Universal Studios Japan on 2017. The attraction is based on Universal Studios and Illumination Entertainment's 2010 animated film Despicable Me and it employs the use of 3-D HD digital animation. First Preshow In the first preshow room, the guest receive their Minion Goggles (Don't put them on yet unless told to do so) and watch a video. In the video, Gru introduces himself to the crowd, while Margo, Edith and Agnes play around with the camera; just to keep things interesting. Gru then gives a brief demonstration of the goggles, and how to properly use them. Then a safety spiel comes on, and then the crowd is escorted into the next preshow room. Second Preshow During the second preshow, first Gru explains how he and Dr. Nefario came up with the idea to create a device known as the Minionizer, a ray gun that converts human civilians into Minions. Next, he scans the audience for "human germs" using high-density lasers, which technically are infrared lights moving across the ceiling. But according to Gru, he points that some of the recruits have germs, and threatens to shoot the ones thinking on backing out with his fart gun. Then the girls pop up and start to tease about him like saying that he is a "big, bald teddy bear". Margo, Edith and Agnes also want Gru's willing to let them take control of the training sessions. Reluctantly, Gru does accept their willingness and leaves the girls and recruits behind; just too late for Agnes to hand him over her one-year anniversary gift. Margo comforts and encourages her that they have to engage something crucial and that Gru won't forget the anniversary. As Margo, Edith and Agnes are leaving the lab, a safety spiel appears on the two monitors; Margo reminds the recruits to not dons their Minion Goggles unless a lab assistant says so. Ride The ride opens with the riders being Minionized by Kevin —who controls the ray gun—and being sent down through a tunnel that leads to the Minion Training Grounds. Midway through the training, the recruits' problem solving and teamwork skills are put to the test by using several to create a hand-like chain. However, once Edith holds up a fishing rod with a banana as a lure, slowly swinging it back and forth, the Minions become distracted and the giant Minion chain falls apart, causing the riders to stumble upon the restricted bomb making area. As the Minions are being rescued, Agnes loses her present and the riders attempt to retrieve it. She succeeds, but in the anti-gravity recycling room, Agnes nearly gets crushed by smashers, and sucked up by a giant oscillating fan before being rescued by Gru, who barely stops them with his bare hands. Later, Gru presents the girls with a replica of Super Silly Fun Land as anniversary gift. Gift Shop The gift shop known as Super Silly Stuff was opened on May 1, 2012, replacing the old Nickstuff store, that was originally part of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast. The store is themed to Super Silly Fun Land; the theme park Gru and his daughters visit in the original film. It also opened in March 2014 at Universal Studios Hollywood as the replacement of T2 Gear & Supplies, the store that was originally part of Terminator 2: 3D. In the Hollywood location, the Minions meet right outside the dance floor area instead of inside it, like the Orlando version. In Japan, a comepletely different store called Minion Mart, was opened in 2015, replacing Back to the Future: The Store. The store features a wide array of Minion themed decorations, and merchendise not avalible in America like Minion shaped buns. A similar store is also located at Universal Studios Singapore, but the attraction has yet to open there. ''Halloween Horror Nights'' Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem, was open during Universal Orlando Resort's Halloween Horror Nights, in the following years: *''Halloween Horror Nights 22'' (2012) *''Halloween Horror Nights 23'' (2013) *''Halloween Horror Nights 24 (2014) *''Halloween Horror Nights 25 (2015) *''Halloween Horror Nights 26'' (2016) Accolades Visual Effects Society Awards - Outstanding Visual Effects in a Special Venue Project (won) 40th Annie Awards - Best Animated Special Production (won) Do you like Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem? Yes, this ride is so much fun No, this ride took away my favorite Boy Genius (Jimmy Neutron) and I don’t want to work for Gru being evil Gallery Visit the gallery here! Navigation Category:Games